Do You Trust Me
by i-craft-ladders-fanfiction
Summary: When the President of Ireland invites Ladybug and Chat Noir over for a press conference they find themselves in a little bit of a situation that might end up revealing more than they originally wanted to.


Ladybug sits at the edge of the hotel bed and stares out the window and down at the Dublin streets below her.

She and Chat were asked to come to Ireland, along with other heroic figures in Europe, for the weekend by the President to participate in a press conference about their heroism in the continent. As far as her parents know, Marinette was going on a class field trip for the weekend.

Of course, when she and Chat were checking in they found out they were only booked for one room and the room only had one bed.

"We'll try and not use our lucky charm and cataclysm for any reason while we're here. Because this is our only private place while in Dublin." Ladybug had informed her partner as they walked up to their room.

"It shouldn't be too hard." Chat had replied with and gave Ladybug his famous wide grin.

Chat Noir exits the bathroom and startles Ladybug from her thoughts as she turns to look up at her partner.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks as he takes a seat next to her.

"I hope that our identities aren't accidentally revealed before the press conference tomorrow." she tells him. "I'm so worried that something will happen."

Chat hums then asks, "Are you worried that we may know each other in real life? I always think about that." Ladybug gives him a tight-lipped smile. "And that we don't like each other in our normal life? And how that could affect our partnership?"

"Mostly that it could put us in harm if we found out what our real identities are." Ladybug adds.

Chat adjusts himself on the bed so he is turned more towards his partner. "But doesn't it just eat at you everyday that we don't know who our partner is?"

"All the time." Ladybug agrees. "And we have to share a hotel room. We're basically strangers sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. It's crazy."

"We shouldn't sleep on this bed together if we don't know who we're sleeping with." Chat adds to her comment.

Ladybug nods. "We know each other. We're comfortable sharing things about us as we are, but we still don't know just who we are."

"Like any superhero's-civilians' relationship. But we're not that. We are a superhero duo and every superhero duo I've ever read about knows their secret identity." Chat Noir tells her.

"But they're under less danger." Ladybug informs. "We're dealing with a different villain. If he tried akkumatizing one of us we could reveal our identities without knowing because we're under a spell of sorts."

Chat Noir lays his head in his hands and shakes his head. "I really wish we didn't have to deal with a villain like Hawkmoth."

Ladybug lays on her back and looks up at the ceiling above them. Chat joins her and lays on his side to stare at her. Ladybug eyes him real quick and smiles. Chat Noir always warms her heart as a friend. Even if they are strangers, they are each other's close friends. They could talk about anything that they feared those in their lives finding out. They can trust each other to stay in the same room and sleep in the same bed even if they are practically strangers. Couldn't they?

Ladybug turns her body to face Chat Noir. "I can trust you, right?" she asks him. "We're doing this, not only for the President of Ireland, but all of Europe, to come here and represent their heroes."

"I hope you can. You've trusted me as your partner. One night in a hotel in the same bed as you should be a cakewalk." Chat replies.

Ladybug chuckles and agrees. "I should."

Chat Noir wraps an arm around Ladybug's waist. "Good, because I trust you. And tomorrow we will blow away the press conference with our trust."

Ladybug nods. "I want to trust all of you."

Chat Noir purses his lips. "Let's get to know each other a little more. Shall we?" Ladybug shrugs so Chat takes it as a 'yes' and continues. "Okay, tell me one of your crushes and I'll tell you one of mine."

Ladybug rolls her eyes. "I know it's me."

"Besides you." Chat chuckles. "If I were to choose a friend I would want to date I would choose her."

Ladybug's eyes light up as she thinks of her crush. "It's a bit cliché to like a boy like him, but I've fallen madly in love with him."

"And what do you mean by cliché?" Chat Noir's eyebrow raises in curiosity.

Ladybug giggles. "I feel like you'll be one of the only people I could tell without stammering. It's a model. . . His name is Adrien Agreste. Have you heard of him?"

Chat bursts into laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Ladybug protests with a frown.

"No, it's not. You're right." Chat Noir agrees. "I'm laughing because I know Adrien Agreste quite personally. Almost like we're the same person."

"Y-You won't tell him? Will you?" Ladybug stutters with worry.

Chat smiles. "If it weren't for the way I am laying, I'd raise my right paw and give you a Cat's Honor." he tells her earnestly.

"Thanks, Chat. It means a lot." Ladybug gives a small smile. "Now it's your go."

"Right. . ." Chat pretended to think for a second. "There's a girl in my class that I've grown close to. I've considered her one of my first friends and I have always enjoyed her company." Chat's grin widens as the girl's face pops into his mind. "Her name's Marinette."

Ladybug looks a bit startled after hearing the girl's name. "W-What's her last name?" she asks.

"Dupain-Cheng." Chat answers. "If I'd choose one girl who wasn't you, it'd be Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Ladybug looks down at the sheets on the bed. Chat just admitted that Marinette is in his class. Did that mean. . . she really did know Chat Noir in real life?

Suddenly there's an awkward silence between the two partners. They continue to lay next to each other with Chat's arm around Ladybug's waist, but neither want to look or speak to each other. They lay like that for about five minutes before Chat speaks up.

"Maybe we shared too much?" Ladybug nods her agreement. Chat Noir goes on. "But there's another secret I want to share with you." he tells Ladybug who finally looks back at him.

"What is it, Chat?"

"Plagg! Detransform me!"

Without any warning Ladybug watches as the man behind the cat is revealed. She nearly falls off the bed when she sees who stands in front of her. The boy smiles sheepishly and asks his friend if this would make her feel more comfortable as his kwami flies over to the bed to take a rest.

"A-A-Adrien Agreste?" Ladybug stutters out. "Y-Y-You're Chat Noir?"

Adrien scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah. . ."

Ladybug doesn't know what to do. She starts laughing but those laughs quickly turned to tears as she rolls herself off the bed. Adrien is by her side and holding her to make sure that she is okay.

"What's wrong, Ladybug?" Ladybug hesitates but suddenly decides to follow her partner's motives. "L-Ladybug?" Adrien asks again. Instead of answering, Ladybug starts detransforming herself. Adrien takes a seat on the bed and stares at the girl who was his love the entire time: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

The room falls silent again. Suddenly, all has been revealed. Adrien leaps off the bed to give Marinette a hug. "It's you!" he exclaims to break the silence much quicker than before. Marinette is left speechless like she always is when faced with her crush, Adrien Agreste, but this time it's added with Adrien hugging her. She wraps her arms around him and hugs back.

When she is able to regain her vocabulary all she can muster is, "All this time. . ." but Marinette is unable to finish her sentence. However, this time it becomes a little easier to get it out than it normally would have when she tries to talk to Adrien.

"Do you trust me now?" Adrien asks Marinette.

Marinette nods. "Out of everyone that it could have been. You're the one I trust the most to be my partner."


End file.
